empireanimefandomcom-20200213-history
Empire: Part II Chapter 5
Chapter 5: Wrong Place, Wrong Time Inferno jumps through a hole below deck and meets up with Melle-belle. She gives her a hug and strokes her wife’s hair. “It looks like that’s all over now,” Inferno says. “Now, I promised you a talk.” Mel smiles and buried her head in Inferno’s chest. Inferno looks down and smiles at her wife’s revived demeanor toward her. “I’m so glad that you’re okay,” Mel says. “I’m sorry for the way I’ve acted. Please, just never go anywhere.” Inferno kisses her wife’s head and smiles. “I’m not saying that I forgive you, necessarily, but I do want to be here with you and I never stopped loving you.” The two kiss passionately for the first time in two years. Inferno pushes into Mel’s lips and moans, happy that she’s finally feeling love from her again. “So, that’s what it’s like to kiss a girl,” Mel says, followed by her laughing. “I like it.” Inferno smiles at Mel and the two just enjoy each other’s company for a few minutes. However, their time is cut short by Everest jumping down to the lower deck. “Inferno, we have company,” Everest says, pulling out his Everstar. “The Marines have caught up to us.” “Captain, we can’t fight them in our current condition,” Inferno replies. “You, me, and Hydra are the only ones strong enough to fight. Everyone else is trying to recover.” “Trust me, I know that. We can’t let them just attack us either, though, or else our crew mates will die. I’m only asking for your help, Inferno. Mel, you can stay here and rest as long as you need to.” Mel nods and Inferno jumps onto the top deck. “My god, that’s the largest ship we’ve seen.” Inferno and Everest see the Marine ship that approaches, shocked at how it towers over the Emerald Behemoth. “Whose ship is that?” “I have a feeling it’s the President’s. If it is, then we’re going to have to deal with a lot of Grand Admirals again.” “This isn’t good. There’s no way we can defeat so many Marines all at once.” “I agree, this mission is suicide,” Hydra says, walking to the top deck. “The three of us are strong, but we’re not even close to being strong enough to destroy the Marine’s army.” “Everest, we need the other Lords here,” Inferno says, creating a large sword. “I’ll kill the ones that I can, but I can’t promise that we’ll win.” “That’s fine,” Everest replies. “Just give it all you’ve got. Hopefully we can at least stop them from killing the rest of the crew.” “Captain, can I stay below deck and defend the injured from any Marines that slip by?” Hydra asks. “You have my permission. Make sure none of them are harmed by these soldiers.” Hydra nods his head and makes his way to the infirmary. Everest stands beside Inferno and looks at his first mate. “Inferno, you better not die on me now.” “I wouldn’t even dream of it, old friend,” She replies, smiling. A swarm of Marines jump down, along with the president himself. Inferno raises her large sword, prepared to fight. “I’ve noticed that your ship looks a little…damaged,” the president says, smiling. “Were you hit by some unfriendly pirates?” “Cut out the small talk,” Everest says. “Who do you want this time?” The president’s smile becomes twisted and disturbing. “I’m glad you asked that. For future reference, my name is Bartholomew Norman…the third.” Everest and Inferno both back up in fear. “So, you wanted revenge, huh?” Inferno asks. “For killing your family. For making them suffer as much as possible before we gave them the mercy of death.” “Inferno, that’s enough,” Everest says, not wanting to make matters worse. “So, I’m guessing you’re here for both me and my first mate here.” “You catch on quick, Mr. Glorick,” Norman replies. “Indeed, I am after the two of you. However, I don’t seek the lives of the rest of your crew. I’ll bet that they’ll part ways once you two are out of the picture.” “So, if we go with you, you won’t harm anyone else on this ship?” Inferno asks. “Is that a promise?” Everest looks over at his friend, wondering what her intentions are. “You have my word, Mrs. Zalious. If you come with us without a fight, there will be no reason for us to pursue anyone else on this ship. So, do we have a deal?” “Inferno, what are you trying to accomplish by doing this?” Everest asks, slightly frustrated. “We tried to evade these guys for years and now you just…” “I know, Everest!” Inferno interrupts. “But I have someone else that I have to worry about. What happened to all that talk about our crew needing us? They’re weak and there’s no way we can win against this big of an army, not to mention the firepower that ship has. We have to take the opportunity to save the rest of the crew.” Everest thinks about all of the crew members who were injured in the fight and looks at Inferno once more. “You’re right. Okay, Norman, we’ll come without a fight. But I swear, if you go against your word in any way, I will make sure you die a slow death.” Norman shakes Everest’s hand and orders his men to restrain the two pirate lords. “You don’t have to worry, Mr. Glorick, I am man of my word. I won't harm your crew members.” He grabs Inferno’s face and forces her to look up at him. “You, on the other hand, will not get so lucky. I will enjoy torturing until you give me the information I need on the other lords.” Inferno looks angrily at the man. Mel comes up to the top deck and watches as Norman threatens her wife. Although, she decides to do nothing and respect their decision. “Oh, is that your wife? Well then, let’s see how far I can push her.” Norman kisses Inferno by force, enraging Mel. She starts to run toward the president, but Guard restrains her. “He’s trying to make a reason to kill you, Mel,” Guard says. “Don’t allow his plan to work. You’ll have your time.” Mel walks the other way, understanding why she can’t act at the moment. Norman breaks away and throws Inferno to the ground. “You fucking disgusting piece of shit!” Inferno yells, disgusted and enraged at Norman’s actions. “If you touch me again, I will not hesitate to impale you!” She attempts to make herself puke, but fails. “Oh, and why is that?” Norman asks, taunting Inferno. “I thought every girl’s dream was to be romanced by a man with power.” “Only fools would have that dream. Especially when it’s you we’re talking about.”